Every Rose Has Its Thorn
by zgirl16
Summary: Alan has learned that he has the Thorns of Death, but all he wants is a eternity of Life. Eric comforts him by getting them both together to start a garden, but they might get another little surprise along the way. Alan full of life even though he was sup
1. A Simple Comfort

Chapter 1 A Simple Comfort

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

_Hey, guys! Hope you like this story! Yes, I did take it down, but mostly so that I could edit the chapter, and I'm also changing the... genres. It will no longer be friendship, it will be rated-T romance, possibly rated-M. I might do a lemon and M-preg, just tell me if you do by voting on my profile. Drop a review if you have time!_

* * *

Alan was sitting on the window seal, staring out into the pitch dark night, paying little attention to the moonlight. He was in his and Eric's bedroom, having left the lights off, the bed neatly made and the room sparkling clean. The brunette had scrubbed everything in the house tell his fingertips were raw, knowing that, soon enough, he would not, or perhaps it was, would not be allowed to do these things anymore.

The small Reaper sighed, the pain and grief obvious in his eyes as he gazed out into the night. He had not wished for this to happen, and now he utterly regretted not allowing Eric to go to the infirmary with him. If he had allowed such to happen, then he would not have to tell his beloved the horrid news. To tell him that their entire future was being stolen away.

The brunette sniffled and looked to the door, tears suddenly coming to his eyes. Eric would be home soon.

He turned his head, looking back out into the night again, his eyes scanning across the barren brown soil. His frown deepened, hating how there was no life at all. Just like how his life would fade under the wait of this wretched disease. No flower, and even if there was, he was sure it would wilt and die, just like him.

Or the thorns of the flower would tear it's beautiful petals to shreds, just like how the Thorns of Deaths would rip his body apart, cut the veins and arteries to bits. How the sharp points will peel away muscle and tissue. Did roses bleed too, just like he would? But, they couldn't, they couldn't feel pain like he could.

Alan broke down at the thoughts at this point, burying his face in his hands. With elbows resting on his knees he sobbed, his small frame shaking from his emotional torment and agony.

He couldn't hear the door squeak open from above his sobs, or hear the soft foot falls that followed. He gasped though as he felt strong arms encircle him, pulling him back against a strong chest. The brunette hiccupped, taking in big gulps of air as he tried to calm. He was still shaking and crying slightly as Eric rocked him back and forth, shushing him gently, trying to calm his lover as best as he could.

Alan finally managed to move so that he could look up at Eric, still gasping and swallowing hard. His eyes were full of pain as he looked up at the blonde, trying to find the right words to say. He wanted to ask how Eric's day had been, to be polite, but he needed to get this weight off of his chest, to go ahead and tell him.

"E-Eric... I-I"

Eric shook his head, squeezing him gently. "Shhh... no, Allie..." He closed his eyes, leaning down and kissing Alan's forehead, his fingers gently tracing shapes on Alan's back as they leaned back against the window frame, still sitting on the window seal. "N-No, Allie... I already know... Grell told me... Oh, Allie... I-I'm so... sorry..." Eric's voice came out strained, the words causing him obvious pain as he tried to speak, but there was such love and comfort in his strong presence, stronger than Alan.

The brunette in his arms began to shake again, his eyes shut tight as he was trying to fight back the tears so that Eric couldn't see him cry. The blonde watched though, reaching up and gently stroking his lover's cheek, leaning over him and gently catching his lips with his own. Alan remained still for a couple of seconds before returning the kiss. Eric smiled slightly against the kiss, running tongue gently over Alan's lips, asking for permission, which Alan eagerly gave.

There tongues glided over each other, tasting the sweetness of one another. Alan stretched his arms up, wrapping them around Eric's neck and he twisted his body around all the way so that their fronts where pressed together and Eric wrapped his strong arms around Alan's small waist. The two remained like that for what seemed like an eternity, their tongues playing around with one another, Eric's hand running up and down Alan's back, occasionally coming up to stroke Alan's cheek that was left sticky from tears.

Eric was the one to break the kiss, pulling back slowly, his eyes fluttering open to gaze at the brunette, and Alan did the exact same, his eyes opening slowly, a sweet smile on his face. He leaned forwards against his lover's chest as Eric leaned back, the blonde rubbing his thumb gently over Alan's cheek. He smiled at the brunette as he spoke softly. "I love ya', Allie. I'll be 'ere for ya'. I'll never leave..."

Alan smiled, reaching up with shaking fingers to touch Eric's cheek, caressing it sweetly before pecking him on the lips gently. "And I love you, too, Eric. I couldn't live without you, and I certainly can't now..." The brunette smiled and yawned slightly, slumping forward against Eric's chest gently, turning his head so that he was looking outside, laying his head down. He smiled and looked out the window, sighing as he was once again met with the sight of the barren land.

The blonde looked out the window himself, stroking Alan's soft brown hair, knowing what his lover was thinking. He smiled slightly, looking down at Alan before looking out the window again. "Ya know, we should 'ave a garden... What's say we grown one?" He looked down at his lover, smiling hopefully.

Alan grinned sleepily, gazing out into the night. He snuggled closer to Eric, nodding against Eric's chest. "I would like that... I want this place to be full of life..." Alan's eyes fluttered shut, listening to Eric's heart as he slowly fell asleep.

Eric smiled, gazing down at Alan. He stroked Alan's back gently before looking back to the barren earth, smiling gently. "Full of life..."

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it, and please go vote on my profile! Drop a review if you have time!_

_-zgirl16_


	2. The Roses and Ailments

Chapter 2 The Roses and Ailments

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**redpony: ^^ Thank you, I've never really believed that my writing was anything special, but thanks. I hope you continue to like it.**

**Guest: XD Thank you, I'm glad you like it, this thing really is more popular. XD **

**Artemis Phantomhive: ^^ Thank you, it makes me very happy to know you like it! XD Gardens are very nice.**

**ShitanePaiko: XD I like the romance you write. ^^ Thank you.**

_I'm very glad you all like what's been written so far and I hope you guys continue to like it. ^^ It won't be rated-M, but there will most likely still be M-preg. Please drop a review if you have time!_

* * *

Alan awoke the next morning just before the sun was to rise, he smiled slightly as he felt Eric's arms around him, holding him close against his chest. Eric was still sleeping peacefully, his chin gently resting on the top of the brunette's head. They were both still in the window seal, warmed in each other's presence.

The brunette knew he should wake Eric, for he would be late to work in the Dispatch, but he really didn't want his lover to leave for the day, completely alone, for William had told Alan to stay away from work for the next five months. He knew it was best for him to stay away from stressful things, such as the Dispatch, but he didn't want to be allow.

His rather depressing train of thought came to a halt as Eric stirred, a yawn escaping him. A smile came to Alan's face as he felt Eric kiss him gently on the forehead, whispering softly into the brown hair. "Good mornin', Allie." The brunette smiled and gently took Eric's hand into his own, holding it gently. "Good morning, my love..." Eric chuckled deeply and looked to the window, looking to the sky and a frown came to his lips.

"I'm late... Mr. Spears isn't goin' to be too happy..."

Eric sighed and looked at Alan, a concerned yet loving gaze in his eyes. "Allie... Will ya' be alright by yourself?" The brunette smiled weakly, a almost sad look in his eyes, longing in his heart to be healthy once more. "Yes, Eric... I'll be okay... You should hurry now, before it's too late and Sempai will be really angry!"

The blonde Reaper smiled at his lover, who slid out of his hold and got to his feet, stretching. He wanted the brunette stretched, reaching out and running his hands over Alan's slender frame. Alan blushed and looked to Eric, smiling. The blonde grinned and stood, kissing him sweetly, his hand reaching up to stroke the other's cheek.

Eric pulled away and smiled. "I love ya', Allie... I'll be home before ya' know it..." He kissed Alan's nose lightly and pulled away, rushing to grab his Death Scythe, gave Alan another smile and hurried out the door without another glance, but his smile had shown the love he felt.

Alan stood there, gazing at the door, the warmth of where Eric had held him fading. He shivered slightly, his smile slowly fading as he was left alone in the silent house. He wished the house was filled with love and laughter and company, but he knew it wasn't and wouldn't be know that the Thorns of Death were a part of his life. He sighed and looked to the bed, considering trying to take a nap, but changed his mind, looking to the window.

He smiled suddenly, a idea coming to his mind. He retrieved his coat, ruling out any ideas about napping or taking a nice hot bath, deciding that it was time to get dirty. He left through the back of his and Eric's house, out onto the barren earth, smiling contentedly as he looked around. He was right, the soil was rich with nutrients and was perfect to try and grow a garden. A garden would be a welcome addition to the bleak landscape, a soothing picture to look at.

He sighed slightly though, he knew that he should be resting, but he didn't want to. Why sit, trapped in a house when he should be living like he was dying, which, he probably was dying?

Alan huffed and decided to get to work, removing stones from areas he knew that flowers would be perfect. He piled them up where a creek ran beside the house, smiling as he watched the occasional frog get into the water or get out. He loved nature more than he cared to admit.

Time seemed to pass quickly as Alan went about removing stones, but as evening began to approach, a strange aching sensation started up in his wrists. He felt out of breath, a tightness as if he couldn't breath. His symptoms were increasingly bad by the time the sun was about to set, and that's when he heard footsteps.

Taking a deep calming breath he looked over his shoulder, a smile coming to his lips as he saw Eric enter the backyard, but a gasp escaped him when he saw that Eric was holding a rose bush in a brown pot. The blonde grinned, holding it up as he approached his lover. "Grell decided to remove one of 'is and give it to us, including this pot."

Eric smiled and kissed Alan sweetly on the lips. He set the potted rose bush down and straightened up, smiling. "Well, do ya' want to..." The blonde trailed off when he noticed how Alan was panting and gently rubbing his wrists, a seemingly pained expression on his face. "Allie...? Are you feeling alright...?"

Alan shook his head, looking up at Eric, revealing that there were tears in his eyes. "N-No... My wrists... t-they h-h-hurt really b-bad..." He gasped slightly, trying to clear the tight feeling in his chest, and Eric, with a somewhat panicked look, scooped him up into his arms.

The blonde whispered soothing words to Alan as he hurried into the house, setting him on the bed, trying to look the brunette over. "Do you know what helps, Allie...?" Alan shook his head, looking to his lover pleadingly. "J-Just... J-j-just comfort me..."

Eric nodded and took his hands, rubbing his weak lover's wrists, trying to comfort him as best he could. Alan seemed to relax, sucking in great mouthfuls of breath, trying to calm down. He slowly relaxed, the pained expression left him, and he gazed at Eric, who wouldn't remove his gaze from his ill lover. "Allie... you're so very brave..."

The blonde leant forwards, capturing Alan's lips with his own, kissing him gently, his arms sliding underneath and Alan and holding him. The brunette kissed him back with a passion, squeezing his neck tight. Eric was surprised by the ferocity, and was even more surprised as Alan started to unbutton his lover's shirt, as he knew where tis was going.

Eric pulled away, a concerned look in his eyes as he gazed at Alan. "Allie... I don't think we should..." The brunette shook his head, a pleading look in his eyes. "No... Eric... I-I need this... If I'm just going to get sicker... then I won't be able to make love to you... Please, before I get worse..."

The blonde gazed at him for a few seconds before nodding, moving closer. "Anything for you, Allie... I love ya' so very much..." Alan smiled weakly, feeling tears prick at his eyes. Eric captured his lips once more, undressing each other slowly.

At least for one more time.

* * *

_I suck at lemons, so the rest is up to you. I hope you guys like this chapter and please drop a review if you have time!_

_-zgirl16_


	3. Illness

Chapter 3 Illness

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**Guest: ^^ Trust me, Alan won't be leaving anytime soon.**

**ShitanePaiko: I don't want him to lose Alan either, and I don't want Eric to die. I hate how they died in the musical! I love gardens. ^^**

**redpony: Awe, thank you. ^^ I always think my characters are OOC. XD**

_Thank you guys for hanging in there with me! I hope you guys continue to like my stories and this one! I'm going through a rough patch currently but I'm hanging in there. I hope you guys like this chapter and please review!_

* * *

Alan awoke the next morning with pain in his arms, held tight in Eric's embrace. He was worried, but he didn't wake his sleeping lover, knowing that he'd react in a worse sort of way. He instead took the pain in strides, snuggling up even closer to Eric. He was still tired from the activities from last night, but the pain didn't allow him to rest. Instead, he calmly breathed in the blonde's scent, grateful for the fact that Eric would not go to work. He would have his lover beside him to comfort him until the pain faded, as he knew it would throughout the day.

The pain did not fade.

Eric eventually woke, stroking Alan's soft brown locks, whispering sweet words to him, not knowing his lover was in pain. Alan smiled through the pain, returning the sweet kisses and got up with the blonde, taking a nice hot bath. He continued to eat breakfast, but he slowly the felt the pain worsening.

Eventually after breakfast, Eric decided that it was about time to got into the soon-to-be garden and plant the roses, but Alan was in so much pain as this point. Shaking his head, tears forming in his eyes. He was trembling, sinking to his knees, Eric grabbing him and holding him gently, shushing him softly, and stroking his brown hair, trying to get the brunette to relax.

"E-Eric! I-I-I can't... I-I j-just c-c-can't! I-it hurts... s-so much..."

The blonde shushed him, feeling his own tears come to his eyes. He pulled Alan closer, kissing the top of his head, wishing he could make his lover's pain go away. He gently scooped the brunette up into his arms, holding him bridal style as he carried him to the bedroom.

He set Alan gently down upon the bed, the brunette instantly curling up into a ball, holding his wrists. The small, hurting Reaper was crying at this point, the sounds causing Eric's heart to break. The blonde laid down upon the bed, pulling Alan towards him and holding him tightly, yet gently against him. He carefully took Alan's small wrist into his hands, stroking them gently and comfortingly.

Alan calmed over time, the stroking seeming to cause the pain to lessen. Eventually, his lover fell asleep, the pain seeming to no longer trouble him. Eric, though, did not fall asleep for a while. He stared at the brunette, a mixture of love and pain in his eyes. The sun hid behind the clouds, and he fell asleep himself.

That became their routine for next couple of weeks. Alan didn't seem to truly recover from the attack in the garden, remaining weak and with pain in his wrists. Eric had discovered bruising upon Alan's body, most likely from the Thorns' path.

Slowly, ever so slowly with his lover's help, Alan's strength returned. Still, though, Eric would not return to work, and surprisingly, Will was understanding of this fact. The brunette was adamant about going out into the garden to work, but Eric was less enthusiastic about the idea, not wanting his lover to have another attack.

Besides, something else was now bothering Alan.

The small brunette was throwing up daily at this point. He never complained about the sickness, he was still able to eat and bear through it, but it worried Eric. The blonde knew that this wasn't a true symptom of the Thorns of Death. True, if the pain from the Thorns reached a certain level it could make you throw up, but Alan wasn't in pain anymore.

It was something else, and Eric was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Alan was feeling sick again as he sat on the bed, looking out the window. He was gazing directly at the rose bush which still hadn't been planted. Eric came back into the bedroom, carrying a coat in his arms, for it was a bit nippy out in the morning today.

The blonde was determined to get him to go to the Dispatch to be looked over, much to Alan's discomfort. Eric sat down upon the bed, wrapping an arm around the brunette and pulling him close. Alan just sighed in return, nuzzling into his lover's warmth. "Eric... I just want to stay home and plant the roses..."

Eric sighed and kissed the top of the brunette's head gently, rubbing gentle circles into the small of his lover's back. "I know, Allie... but we should just make sure this isn't anything bad..." Alan frowned and slumped, fear suddenly taking hold of his heart at the thought of it being something bad. He was interrupted from these thoughts as his lover tilted his chin up, a gentle kiss being pressed to his lips, then pulling away.

"No matter what it is, it will be okay... alright?"

Alan gazed up at Eric's reassuring smile, taking comfort in the gaze. He nodded, taking Eric's hand into his. The blonde smiled, helping Alan into his coat. "Good, now we should head to the Dispatch..."

He scooped Alan up, causing the brunette to squeak in surprise. Then slashing open a portal with his scythe, he left with his lover in his arms.

* * *

_*sweatdrops* Sorry for sucky chapter, but I'm busy and shouldn't be updating as I have other things I need/should be doing... Please review!_

_-zgirl16_


	4. Our Future

Chapter 4 Our Future

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**

**ShitanePaiko: Yeah, I still like the musical. T^T I just wish Eric and Alan had had their happy ending. ^^ Yes, I'm sure the second thing isn't as bad. XD**

**Artemis Phantomhive: ^^ It's okay. And, maybe Alan is pregnant :3 **

**Hebi-Hime92: ^^ I'm glad you like it, and I update every single Monday. XD Hahah, I agree with the log in part. XD**

_Hey guys, I managed to update this, but things are about to get busy for me. I'm starting to seriously dislike my stories due to the fact that they all seem similar... but, I'm still going. Anyways, you guys might want to follow my other account, 'Tales from the Reaper Library', due to the fact that that one is about to be active. Hope you guys like this chapter and review!_

* * *

Eric and Alan were now waiting in the infirmary, which was located close to the center of the Reaper Library due to the necessity of silence and tranquility for those that needed peace. The infirmary consisted of several beds lined down into to rows against the walls with curtains around them that you could draw close. Of course, there were single private rooms, but this was only for those who would be staying for a very, very long time, or needed to be isolated.

The brunette Reaper was feeling ill once more, his face buried in Eric's chest as they sat upon one of the beds in the rows, waiting for the tests being performed by the physicians. Alan groaned and shifted in his lover's embrace, propping his chin on the blonde's strong shoulder. His eyes looked to the windows placed at the end of the rows, watching the occasional bird fly past the window, but his eyes focused on the beautiful red roses.

With a sigh he switched positions in Eric's arms once more, placing his hand upon his stomach. He wished the nausea would go away, he rubbed his stomach, and sighed with relief as the feeling slowly eased away as he continued his ministrations. Eric looked down and smiled. "Does that help, Allie?"

Alan nodded slowly then looked up at his lover. The blonde instantly smiled and slipped his hand underneath the brunette's, joining in helping his lover ease his nausea. Eric leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to Alan's forehead, drawing back and smiling.

He could sense that the brunette was nervous.

"I promise, Allie, everything will be alright, no matter what." The blonde squeezed his smaller lover protectively and comfortingly. He rubbed his fingers gently, smiling, which in turn caused Alan to smile.

"Ah, this is good, you two seemed to have guessed it yourselves."

The pair looked up at this, seeing that one of the physicians had returned, a dark haired and short male. He was looking at them with a smile as he pulled a chair over to the bed. "I bring good news." Alan watched him with a confused look, then suddenly decided to speak, starting to feel the nausea return.

"I'm sorry, but, we have guessed what?"

The physician blanched at this, then looked back down at the papers he was holding. The couple were now thoroughly confused, the physician had said it was good news, but now he was reacting like this? The dark haired man sitting in front of them looked up eventually, smiling.

"Alan, you're pregnant."

The brunette's eyes widen, and Eric didn't say anything. Neither of them did, all they could do was feel the surprise fall upon them like a blanket. Yet, something stirred inside Eric, and he looked down at his lover, a slow and careful smile coming to his lips. He kissed Alan's temple and placed a firm yet gentle protective hand on his lover's stomach. The blonde felt his fatherly nature start to the surface and Alan could sense it, the brunette smiled and placed his hand on Eric's.

The physician sighed, having not paid attention to all that had transpired. He tapped the papers, looking down at them. "Well, abortion is always an option if you-."

"No."

It was Alan's voice that had answered, and Eric's arms around Alan had grown more protective. The pair now knew what their future together would hold, and they were firmly against the _possibility _of ending their unborn child's life. The physician looked up and smiled at this, nodding.

"Good, return in a two days at noon, then I'll be able to give you all that you'll need. Have a nice day."

The physician bowed slightly and then pulled the chair away, taking his leave. Eric slowly climbed off the bed, still holding Alan lovingly in his arms. He gazed down at the brunette, feeling his heart flutter at the thought of their future, of the life they had created.

He kissed Alan's temple and created a portal back to their home, reappearing back in their room. It was raining now in the human world, but it was soft and soothing. Alan smiled and nuzzled into Eric's chest as the blonde laid them both on the bed.

"Allie..."

The brunette looked up to Eric's face at this. "Hmmm...?"

The blonde grinned and traced his finger around Alan's still flat tummy. "We're going to be parents... I just... can't believe it! I mean... I'm so happy, there just isn't a way to describe it..." He kissed Alan's lips sweetly, and pulled the pregnant Reaper closer, tucking the brunette into his warmth as they listened to the soft rain.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this chapter and review!_

_-zgirl16_


	5. Knowing and Seeing

Chapter 5 Knowing and Seeing

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**BlackButlerFreak: XD Threatening me, love? ^^ He most likely won't die, and I hope to hear you from you in PMs again soon. ;)**

**Hebi-Hime92: ^^ I take that as a good thing. ^^ I've probably already asked you this, but what are your fav Black Butler pairings? **

**ShitanePaiko: XD I plan on giving this story a happy ending. ^^**

_This chapter will probably just be short n' fluffy. Now, one bad thing, I might not update next Monday, or two weeks to three weeks afterwards. I am sorry, but some things come before fanfiction. Hope you like this chapter and REVIEW!_

* * *

Alan was sitting beside the window, staring out into the pouring rain. His expression was blank, but it was obvious that he was content. He was reclined back in a purple velvet chair, wearing long sleeves and pants with a thin, yet soft tan blanket about him. He had his glasses off, his bright green eyes reflecting the rain.

The brunette could hear Eric working in the background, cleaning the dishes from breakfast. Despite the doctor's warnings, as they had gone back to see him a couple of days ago, he had had no morning sickness for a while now. For this, the couple was grateful, as Alan had had his fill of that.

He sighed contentedly was a small smile upon his face, burrowing into the warmth of the blanket and chair further. He blinked sleepily, his tummy full and warmth blanketing him.

He smiled and moved his hand underneath the blanket, placing it upon his stomach and began to rub gentle little circles. He was happy to know that his child was both full and warm. He truly did want was best for the little one, and so did Eric. He knew that it was odd to pay so much attention to a life that gave no sign of existence yet, but he knew his baby was there, even if he wasn't showing yet.

Touching his flat belly had become a habit, an instinctive habit. It felt... natural to him to pay attention to the unborn life, and his lover had seemed to pick up on the trait, as at night, Eric often would gently lay his cheek on Alan's stomach and hum softly, or place his hand over where their baby lay inside the brunette.

Alan smiled and closed his eyes, humming, but felt a hand brush through his hair and he looked opened his eyes and looked up, smiling as he saw that it was Eric.

"How are ya', Allie?"

The brunette smiled and nuzzled into his lover's touch, scooting over in the chair so that Eric could clamper in. The blonde wrapped his arms gently about Alan, holding him close. "I'm feeling great, Eric... I love you." Eric grinned at Alan's affection; one of the good things about the pregnancy was that it made Alan even more affectionate.

Smiling, the brunette nuzzled into Eric even more, soaking in his lover's welcomed warmth. The blonde took note of this and smiled, wrapping the blanket about them more. "Are ya' cold, luv?" Alan giggled and shook his head in Eric's chest. "No, but I love her warmth, so does the baby."

Eric smiled at this and reached over, placing his hand on Alan's stomach. "I luv ya', little one..." The brunette blushed, but smiled and kissed his lover's temple and snuggled even more into his warmth.

"I luv ya', too, Allie."

* * *

_Alright, alright, people, I know it's too short, but it's cute, now... **ATTENTION: ****I WON'T UPDATE ANYMORE OF MY STORIES AFTER THIS WEEK UNTIL JAN,**_** 27!**_ I hope you guys liked this chapter and review, please!_

_-zgirl16_


End file.
